


Apple Of My Eye

by ValNyte



Series: Twisted Words [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Whump, pre-release, twisted up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValNyte/pseuds/ValNyte
Summary: Fall in love with a villain and he will be your own real prince
Relationships: Vil Schoenheit/Reader
Series: Twisted Words [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599826
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Apple Of My Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Whump.

"Vil," you croaked out. "Please."

Your throat is parched, hands grimy, sweat clung to you, and your arm thrust out beyond the bars of your cell. Natural to say, Vil recoiled at your state. Not a mind to you, since you were just a worthless keepsake. 

You wished long ago, down an old well, for your one true love to find you. And he did, deranged 'Aphrodite' he was. You hoped for compliments, you received scathing insults, you dreamed for him to at least acknowledge you as his, you were cast off to his dungeon. A prisoner, a beggar, a fool, that is what you are to him.

Still, oh blind quill of the tale, you loved him. Craved his gentle touch and accepted the poor commodities he gave you.

"Positively haggard," Vil spat and thrust the water jar at you. Your fingers tried to clasp his own, but he was careful you would not soil any part of him. "Your beauty is but a thing of the past, apple of my eye. Even then, I would still say mediocre."

Apple of his eye - the little nickname he gave you. It was true was it not? Maybe he cared for you after all.

Your love, his fate, your fairytale is a distorted mirror, imprisoned by iron bars and letters on a page.


End file.
